Chapter 2,First Day of School!
by xXTomboy1089Xx
Summary: HI! I do not own anything MMNTW.And yes,there are mistakes.


My P.O.V

"Oh man..."I said as I was skating to school.I seriously thought I would be early...

"Ahaha!...Sorry."Luna said from her P.E.T.

As I was skating,I saw that kid from yesterday,no,not the girl,the guy!

"Oh man!I'm gonna be so late!"He said.

"Okay!Let's do this!"To get faster on my skates,I jump in the air and twirl like an ice skater.

I went a little faster and jumped,I then landed perfectly.

"Oh man!That was the kid from yesterday...I hope he didn't see that..."I said to Luna.

* * *

Lan's P.O.V

"Woah...That was awesome..."I stared down the small hill at where she was going.

"Hey,that's the girl from yesterday!I wonder where she goes to school..."

"Lan's got a crush!"Megaman said.

"Mega,I just wanna netbattle her!"I started to skate.

"Okay,I guess I have to believe you."I rolled my eyes.

* * *

My P.O.V

"I...Finally...Made...It..."I panted.

"Huh?Where's every-"

"You must be Olivia Cresselia Valentine!The girl who lives in that mansion!Oh,you're just adorable!"

A lady wearing purple and blue was behind me smiling.

"Uh...Yes ma'am miss..."I started.

" .Nice manners!"

She smiled even wider.

"Can I walk around a little,please?To get my surroundings."I said.

"Oh yes!"She walked to her desk.

I walked out of the room looking around.

"Phew!Nice teacher!"I said.

* * *

"That was nice of her to give us a map."I said walking to the classroom full of kids.I was scared.

"L-Luna,look at all th-those kids who c-could be mean!"I stuttered.

"Okay kids!Settle down,we have a new student!"The whole class was quite.

"At least they are disciplined...Haha!That was mean."Luna said.

"Don't you think it's wierd going to school when there is like,a month until summer!?"I said,sweating a little.

smiled at me.'Here goes everything...'I walked into the classroom.

"H-Hello,I'm Olivia C-Cresselia Valentine..."I started.I heard voices around the room.

"_The _ Valentine?"

"Daughter of Garrett Tech Valentine!?"

"That famous scientists daughter!?"

I smiled a little.I'm famous,sorta.

"Yes,tomboyish daughter of Rosa Star Valentine,and Garrett Tech Valentine!"

* * *

What they think

Lan:Hey!It's that cool girl!I'm gonna ask her to netbattle me!

Maylu:It's that girl...But...She's Rosa Star Valentine's daughter!?

Dex:She's pretty!

Tory:Dex!I saw her first!

* * *

"Okay,sit next to Lan,Lan raise your hand."The bandana boy raised his hand.

"Alright,Lan."I smiled.'You can jack-in your net navi's here!?This school is awesome!'

I quickly looked at him and arched my eyebrows down and smiled,which was _my_ face for,'Let's netbattle later!'.

* * *

"Hey Lan!Are we gonna netbattle?"I said.

"Yeah here,let's go!"He grabbed my hand and literally dragged me there.

I know it's my first day but,me and Lan are _already _ like best buds!

"Okay,this is the-"He started but I cut him off.

"I don't care where this is!I just wanna netbattle!"I said.

"Alright,Jack-in Megaman!"

"Jack-in,Luna!"I yelled a little.

Luna's P.O.V

I was glad to fight Mega,I guess you could say,we were like Lan and Olivia.I saw 'Battle Begin' under me.

"This'll be fun!"I smiled.

"Mega,don't go easy on me!I'm as tough as Olivia."

"Wasn't planning on doing it anyway."He smirked.

* * *

This battle wasn't going anywhere it was like pingpong.I hit him,he hits me,I dodge,I hit him,he hits me again.

"Okay Luna!Attract 'em"Olivia yelled.

"Alright!"

"Wha-"Mega was confused.

'Perfect...'I thought.I started to twirl with hearts and stars around me.I twirled around him,I got my face close to his.I could tell he blushed the whole time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MEGAMAN!?"I heard Roll,Maylu's netnavi,scream.

"Lan,Olivia."I heard say.

My P.O.V

"Lan,I've told you,you're not aloud to netbattle at school..." said.

"But,you haven't netbattled a lot lately,and for that,I am pleased,but..."

"Netbattle somewhere off school grounds."She sighed.

"Hehe,yes ma'am."He said as left.

"Hey Lan!You weren't bothering Olivia,were you?"Dex said with Tory next to him.

"No,why?"Lan was annoyed,I could tell.

"Because you better not mess with Olivia!"Tory said getting in front of Dex.

"Well,it's not like she likes _you_ two!"Lan said as they bickered.I sweatdropped.

I like boys as my friends,not fighting for me,at least I know Lan wasn't fighting for me.

I was walking out as Roll said,

"LUNA!What were you doing to Mega!?"I held Luna's P.E.T out in front of Roll's P.E.T.

"Attract,it's one of my attacks to make the other net navi unable to fight me because they fall under a love spell.I can use it to transform an enemy into 'Luna Style' .I could use it on a girl,but it wouldn't be like that,I would make the female net navi think I was so cute,they would protect me and fight for me."She closed her eyes and at the end she opened her right eye.

"..."Roll was red with anger,so I put Luna away.

"Bye Lan,bye Dex,bye Tory!"I smiled as I walked away.

"See what you did Lan!"

"Me!?It was you two!We weren't finished netbattling!"I heard them yell.

"Heehee!"I said as I left.


End file.
